Everyone has, at one time or another, encountered a jar they could not open. The jars which we purchase at the local supermarket are vacuum sealed to maintain the freshness of the jar's contents. Unfortunately, the process of sealing the jar can often lead to a seal that is extremely difficult to break. If a person is physically unable to open a jar, they will either have to seek out someone who can open the jar, or go without opening it. Consequently, there is a need for a jar opener which will enable any user to easily open virtually any twist top jar.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a Jar Opener that is able to easily and effectively open virtually any twist top jar. It is another object of the present invention to provide a Jar Opener that is adjustable for use with virtually any size jar.